Her Sapphire Eyes
by blueiceland
Summary: Her father,angry because of his wife’s death, despises his only daughter. Not satisfied with that, he decided to raise her as his SON, the heir of Eastern Land Could anyone restore those broken sapphire eyes of hers? SessKag Chapter 8 finally is UP!
1. Prologue

**Title : Her Sapphire Eyes **

**Rating ; R **

**Chapter: 1/??**

**Summary:****Her father, angry because of his wife's death, despises his only daughter. Not satisfied with that, he decided to raise her as his SON. The first ****and only ****son of the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Could anyone restore that which was broken and open her…..sapphire eyes? Sess/Kag **

**Disclaimer: I get the idea from a Korean manga, INVU. It's not mine at all. **

I wrote this fic 2-3 years ago and only recently I had courage to continue this. Special thanks to **Ariel Robins **who accept my request as my beta. Thank u very much, dear! –hugs-

Hope u all like it!!

- Izky

**Chapter ****01 ****The Beginning**** : 1,317 words**

* * *

A little girl, carrying a small flower in her hands, appeared from behind the bushes. Her jet black shiny hair, a rarity among her kind, flowed down her back, bouncing slightly with each step. She ran toward the center of the garden, intending to show the gift she got from the villagers.

"Mother….look what Tsuki-san gave me!" The tiny smile widened, showing a glimpse of small fangs among her white teeth, the sitting woman smiled back, accepting the gift. The woman, like the little girl, had long jet black hair, flowing freely and gently across her back and down below to the grass she sat in.

"It's beautiful Kagome." The soft melodious voice escaped her slender lips. The woman nodded, still smiling when the little girl took a seat beside her, not caring that her white flowered kimono would be stained from the grass and dirt of the ground.

"Uh…uh...they're so nice to me, Mother. But…." A tiny frown formed as the little girl looked up at her mother.

"Yes, Kagome, what is it?"

"Why do they not have stripes like ours? I know the tear drop symbol is for father, Mother, and me only…but why don't they have stripes on their cheeks like others in the castle?" The little girl asked innocently, touching said symbol on her forehead.

The woman chuckled. Her Kagome was smart indeed for noticing those small details. However… maybe it was time for her to know the differences between them. "The stripes are not there because they're humans, Kagome. Humans don't have stripes or strange markings on their faces like us, youkai."

Kagome blinked. "So…they can't change like Mother and Father?"

Her mother blinked. "Change?"

Kagome nodded eagerly, "Uh huh…yup! I saw you and Father back then! Both of you are really great and so HUGE!! And those tails...they look so…fluffy!!"

The woman chuckled again at her daughter's outburst. "Fluffy? I guess you can say that. And for your question, yes, dear Kagome, they can't change like us."

Kagome frowned. "So…we're different then?"

The woman nodded, pulling her daughter onto her lap, "That's right. However, you must remember this, dear daughter. We're the same… youkai and humans are the same."

Kagome blinked as the new information seeped in. "Huh…? I don't understand…"

Her mother nodded again, "That's alright. Just remember… humans and youkai are living creatures. Both have souls…and as many differences they have...they should respect each other."

* * *

As time passed Kagome became a teenager in youkai terms even though in human years she was actually fifty years old. Growing taller, she became more and more like her mother, Lady Makoto, Lady of the Eastern Lands. Her shiny black hair nearly reached her calves, very much like her mother. Not only that, her sapphire eyes were a mirror image of her mother's, drawing others into their depths. In the youkai world, it was very rare to find a black haired and moreover, a sapphire eyed inuyoukai. Most inuyoukai, which were only those of the royal lines of the Eastern and Western Lands, have white hair and golden eyes. Thus, it was Kagome's mother, Lady Makoto, who inherited those features and passed it on to Kagome. The Lord of the Eastern Lands, Lord Higurashi, was considered lucky to have such beauties as a mate and daughter.

Unlike other youkai, Lord Higurashi held a certain amount of respect for humans, especially those whom lived within his borders. It was well known that the reason he did so was due to his mate. There was rumor that Lady Makoto had been saved by a human from certain death long ago. Because of that, she promised not to purposely harm humans. And now, the Eastern Lands were well-known for its great protection of humans who lived inside its borders. During Lord Higurashi's reign, humans and youkai lived together peacefully in the Eastern Lands.

Kagome, who grew more and more in the ways of her mother, held the same respect for humans. She often went to the village to play and hang out with the villagers. The villagers didn't fear her, knowing that the royal line of the Eastern Lands wouldn't harm them. Kagome was used to the human smell and environment, which could normally be really annoying for an inuyoukai. Even Kaede, her best friend, a young miko, taught her many of the human traits and customs. She also helped by teaching Kagome some miko things and useful spells.

Like most offspring of the royal lines, especially female progeny, must reach a certain age before they are to be presented to the taiyoukai of the other cardinal lands. She could only travel the castle and anywhere within the barrier that contained the Eastern Lands. There was only one exception to this rule, the first son of each lord, heir to their perspective land, must journey on his own into the wild. On this journey the heir is expected to mature and train himself to become stronger. The sole purpose of this journey is to prepare the heir to assume the role as future lord of his land.

Lord Higurashi had yet to have a son, resulting in years or even decades for this rule to come in to effect. Kagome was happy with the condition, as she didn't want to meddle with the youkai council. The politics, the lordship, and all it entailed were too hectic and stressful for her young mind. She was just glad that her father allowed her freedom as a young inuyoukai.

Lady Makoto, her mother, always gave her comfort. She always taught Kagome how to behave, speak, and fight as a lady. A lord must be strong, but a lady must be beautiful and regal in all things. Kagome really admired her mother. Her soft and soothing voice, her long black shiny hair, her breathtaking smiles, her graceful steps, and her womanly figure, everything about her was perfect in Kagome's young eyes. Her father was so lucky to have her as his mate, Kagome mused. If things went well, maybe in a year or two from now…she would get a little sister or brother.

If things went well…………………

If she had only known ……

* * *

In a cave, far away and hidden from all, there was a woman sitting in darkness. The light of candles surrounded her, creating a ominous and foreboding atmosphere.

A cruel smirk formed on her pale lips.

"Lord Higurashi……you will pay……for giving this Tsubaki a chance……"

A dark laugh was heard as a shadow of the Eastern Land's castle formed before her.

* * *

The story begins ……

* * *

Tbc………

AN : So...What do u think of this for an opening?? Please review!! - Izky


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

A/N : Sorry for the late update...

**

* * *

****Chapter ****02 ****The ****Beginning of the Journey : 1,715 words**

**

* * *

****YEARS LATER……….**

Early in the morning, few sounds were heard. Sounds of steps could be heard in the long empty corridors. A certain lord, alone in his library, sat with books on his desk. A stoic mask of an emotionless lord was there, replacing the once smiling face as the ever present blue tear drop symbol adorned his forehead, announcing his status in the Eastern Land. His long white hair was braided tightly on his back as his hands worked meticulously on a scroll. Across his back was a long white tail, its vastness circling his shoulder and falling on to the floor below.

There was a soft knock at the door and the lord stated in his usual cold voice. "Enter."

Another stoic masculine figure entered the room. His long black hair was braided tightly in the likeness of the lord. His attire resembled the stoic lord before him but with different colors, a deep blue haori, matching his black hakama and a white sash around his waist. A black glove covered both of his hands and a golden bracelet circled tightly around his right elbow. Black armor was secured to his chest with two long swords nestled tightly to his left hip. His left shoulder was protected by the same metal. Also, like the lord before him, a tear drop was present on his forehead. However, what made him greatly different from the lord was not only his hair color but his tail as well. Instead of a white tail like the lord, it was a black tail with bluish tint draped casually on his right shoulder. His eyes were closed, never opened. He showed no unease with his eyes closed.

"You called for me, Lord Higurashi?" A soft emotionless voice came from thin lips.

Lord Higurashi nodded. His cold eyes never wavered from the stoic figure before him. "I am giving you an important task, Kohaku."

If one were to pay close attention, they would have seen a flicker cross the stoic face of the younger inuyoukai. "And what that would be, my lord?"

Lord Higurashi gazed upon the face of the other emotionless one. "As you know, you reach your one hundredth year. By our laws, you will be given the task to go outside this castle and earn your status before the other Taiyoukai as one of the Eastern Land's nobility. Now, I give you this task, go to the Western Lands to Lord Inu Taisho, one of my closest friends. He will properly train you and of course, you must serve him best. Remember, don't do anything without his consent. In the mean time, you will serve him and his family. You won't return until he deems you worthy. Understand?"

The stoic figure bowed low and answered. "As you wish, my lord."

Lord Higurashi nodded, "Good. Give this to Lord Inu Taisho and give him my best wishes. Go and prepare your things. You should leave an hour from now. You are dismissed." With that, he gave the scroll to the young inuyoukai.

The closed-eyed figure bowed again and turned his back, leaving the room.

After what seemed like hours, the lord let out a heavy sigh, for once letting go of the cold and emotionless pretense but only for a moment. A single word formed in his mind.

'_Kagome….'_

* * *

The stoic figure, known as Kohaku Higurashi, walked out of his room. His things were prepared and ready in a black bundle. His steps were light and no sounds were heard as they touched the floor beneath them.

'_So it is time already, huh?'_

A tiny frown marred the slender face. For a second, he contemplated visiting the lord for the last time, but a voice inside told him otherwise.

'_He won't care whether you're here or not….just go.' _

Taking a deep breath, he left the castle. Standing before the gate, a two-headed dragon was already prepared. The lower level youkai bowed low in his coming. "Master Kohaku"

Kohaku nodded and with a graceful leap, he mounted the dragon. The dragon roared a bit and began flapping his wings, preparing to take off.

Glancing back for the last time, Kohaku nodded at them. "Please take care."

They bowed lower and responded "we will. Please take care of yourself, Master."

Kohaku patted the dragon lightly, earning a low grunt in return. "I will. Let's go, Ah-Un."

With a step, the dragon flew away, leaving his master's home with graceful flaps of his wings.

And for the last time, Kohaku's closed eyes stared at his homeland with a strange feeling growing inside. It was heaviness and...remorse.

'_Wh__y do I feel like this__? I should be glad now that I'm __FREE__…'_

'_It's just…'_

With great reluctance, he turned his head away from the sight below.

'_Farewell… Father.' _

_'Maybe we will meet again … someday.'_

And he left.

'_No turning back now…'_

* * *

After riding Ah-Un two days straight towards the west, Kohaku decided it was time to rest. "We're taking a rest down there, Ah-Un. It's dawn already."

The dragon flew down quickly and landed on the grass, letting Kohaku jump off his back.

Kohaku nodded, a very rare smile graced his usually emotionless features. Patting the dragon's ear and receiving a low purr in return. "Thank you Ah-Un. You should be tired from flying for two days straight. You may rest now. I'll prepare the fire, okay?"

Leaving the now resting dragon on his stomach, Kohaku started glowing with each step he took. A blue aura surrounded him and in seconds, the dry branches were gathered neatly in a pile. With a flick of his wrist, fire appeared on the pile, providing light and warmth. In moments, Kohaku was sitting before the small fire with his dragon resting peacefully behind him, also providing his master with warmth from his body.

Kohaku sat with a calming aura surrounding him. He was not hungry, as an inuyoukai, he could last without food for days. For added warmth, he covered most of his figure with his black tail. He was in the middle of meditation when a sudden cry pierced the silence of the dark night.

Instantly, the sleeping dragon was as alert as his master. Kohaku threw a quick nod to his dragon, which immediately rose on its four legs. "Let's go."

Jumping onto his dragon's back, the dragon flew with amazing speed and in seconds they could see what the source of the scream. It was a small kitsune youkai trapped between a tree and a hissing wolf youkai, who was, at the moment, walking toward him with murderous eyes, no doubt wanting to kill and eat the small creature.

"Don't come any closer! You sick bastard!" The kitsune was brave, but stupid to face the large youkai, Kohaku frowned.

The wolf youkai went to attack mode when suddenly he looked up to the sky, no doubt sensing Kohaku's youki.

With the coldest voice he could muster, Kohaku stated, "Leave the kitsune, or you will answer to my claws."

The wolf youkai snarled, obviously so hungry that he would go against an inuyoukai like Kohaku.

In a mere second, sharp claws pierced the wolf youkai's chest as the wolf grunted in pain.

"Die." Kohaku simply said and in seconds, blood was everywhere.

The night was silent once again. With a soft grunt, annoyed with the stain of blood on his claws, Kohaku turned back to the small kitsune.

"It's dangerous for a small kitsune like you to wander alone. Where are your parents, kit?" The cold voice softened a bit as the kitsune's teary eyes looked up to his closed eyes with awe and fear.

The teary eyes blinked again, focusing on his question. A second later, Kohaku was not surprised when the kit began to sobbed uncontrollably. "They…hic…tried to protect me…hic Mom…Dad…they….died….hic…they…vanished...right before me…"

Carefully, Kohaku jumped from his place on Ah-Un's back and kneeled before the weeping kitsune, "Don't cry. What's your name, kit?"

It was not his nature to care for others, but Kohaku felt…displeased at the smell of the tears running freely down the kit's cheeks.

The kitsune hiccupped, "It's …Shippou…"

Kohaku sighed. "If you want, I shall deliver you to a safe place…do you want me to?"

The kitsune kept sobbing, obviously not caring about the inuyoukai next to him. "They're…dead…hic… why….THAT youkai….hic …why….are they leaving hic…me… alone…hic?"

Upon hearing those words, unconsciously Kohaku brought his hands closer to the kit's teary eyes, wiping away the tears, surprisingly, with gentleness he was unaware he held within his emotionless disposition. The kitsune startled, clearly not suspecting the cold inuyoukai before him was capable of such tenderness. "Please….don't cry. You don't want your parents to be sad, right?"

Suddenly, the small kitsune leaped toward Kohaku's lap, clutching his armor with small hands. "They're…hic… dead…What…hic…am I suppose…hic…to do?"

Not used to being held like that – hell, he never let anyone touch even a strand of his hair - Kohaku stiffened for a moment.

'_What is he…doing? It's been so long since some…has held me like this…'_

………_._

_..._

'_Oh well….it's just a child. What harm can he do?'_

Sighing within, Kohaku draped his arms awkwardly around the small figure and pulled him onto his lap.

"Please…everything will be alright, little one."

For the first time after years, Kohaku felt a stir of emotion inside. An emotion that he himself still didn't know he was still capable of.

He…cared for this child.

His closed eyes looked up into the stars above.

'_Mother……. What should I do now?'_

Only a silence answered from the stars above.

* * *

Tbc….

A/N : Review please!! I'll update this at the same time as my other SessKag fic, My Silver Dog. Read it if u don't!!

- Izky


	3. The Bonding

A/N : Thanks to **Ariel **for betaing this little story!! 'hugs'

So sorry for the late update. I'm focusing into my other SessKag fics at the moment, **My Silver Dog. **It's a Drama/Humor story, u might be interested to read it as well. 'winks'

Many asked me this, so I'll answer : Yes. Kohaku Higurashi _is _Kagome herself. Why she's like this now will be revealed in later chapters. Last, enjoy!!

- Izky

**Chapter ****03 ****The ****Bonding : 1,694 words**

* * *

They had flown for hours. Kohaku sat straight; his eyes never wavered from the cold blowing wind before him. He was the same; no emotions crossed from the pale face with closed eyes. His stance was stiff and his youkai sense was ready for anything within miles.

However, the most recent change was now a kitsune child sat on his lap – a very odd addition to the emotionless youkai's. The kit's smiling and laughing face radiated warmth as his small hands clutched hisarmor. His eyes looked down into the depths of the green forest. Sometimes, he would pat the dragon under them and earn a soft grunt in return, which delighted the child.

"Kohaku-sama, where're we now?" The kit's eyes twinkled as they looked up into the emotionless face. His smile widened when the inuyoukai answered in his cold tone. "We're nearing the Western Lands's Castle."

"Really? That's cool!! I've heard about it. It's said that it is ruled by an inuyoukai… like Kohaku-sama!!"

Kohaku nodded, patting the child's head gently. "That's right, Shippou. I have something to do there."

The kitsune smiled, turning his eyes back to the scenery below, satisfied with Kohaku's answer.

The said inuyoukai stared down at the small kitsune in wonder. It had been only three days and the kit latched onto him ever since. He never wanted to leave the inuyoukai side since the event at the village.

The village event happened a few days ago when Kohaku decided to take the kit to Kaede's village, a small village between the borders of the Western and Eastern Lands.

* * *

**-Flashback- **

"_Ah….you're…" The leader of mikos in the village came out from her hut. It was unusual sight to see an inuyoukai with a small kitsune latched on his arm. _

"_Kaede-san." Kohaku nodded, walking toward the old woman gracefully. _

"_My….my…what brings you here…Ka-ah-Kohaku-sama?" The old woman smiled and turned to see a somewhat frightened kitsune child in his arms, "And what a cute kitsune he is." _

_Kohaku glanced shortly at the frightened Shippou, "Yes he is." With that, he patted Shippou's head gently, making Shippou relax under his touch. _

_Kaede chuckled at the sight, "It seems __that __he is rather fond of you, Kohaku-sama…may I touch him?"_

_Kohaku nodded "As long as he lets you, it's fine."_

_Shippou, who had been afraid before, sensed the trust the inuyoukai held for the old woman before them, thus he allowed the old woman's fingers to pat his tail gently. Unconsciously, he purred in return. _

_Kaede smiled, "He's a good child. And what have I done to be graced with your presence, Kohaku-sama?" _

_Kohaku nodded, "I want to ask you__to__...__take care__ of__ Shippou. I myself am afraid that I can't take care of him due to the task given to me__ by the Eastern Lord himself__."_

_Hearing that, Shippou's eyes widened. "What!? You haven't told me about that! I don't want to be left alone here!!"_

_Kohaku shook his head, "As much as I want to, Shippou, the task given to me is a hard task and dangerous for small child like you to go. You should be alright with Kaede here to take care of you."_

"_I DON'T WANT THAT!!" With that, the small kitsune jumped out of his arms and ran away into the forest. _

_Sighing Kohaku shook his head slightly, "Forgive him…he is rather…__wild__." _

_Kaede chuckled, "That's alright." _

_Kohaku nodded "I should retrieve him. We don't know what dangerous things are out there."_

_Kaede nodded, her wrinkled hand patted the inuyoukai's shoulder fondly. "You should. By the way, what task do you talk about? May this old friend of yours know?"_

_Kohaku sighed, "I'll tell you later. For now I should get him. __It is too dangerous for a small kitsune like him to be alone in the forest__ during__ this time."_

_Kaede nodded, letting the young inuyoukai vanish in a mere second. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He found the small kitsune before __an __old well__ in the middle of the forest,__ as his small frame curled up tightly into a ball. A sob went unmissed by Kohaku's sharp hearing. Sighing inside, Kohaku kneeled by the kit'ss curled back. _

"_Shippou…" _

_Shippou's back went stiff in an instant, but a soft voice was heard. "You said before…" _

_Kohaku frowned, "Said what, Shippou?"_

"_You said that everything would be alright…" _

_Kohaku raised his eyebrow. What does he mean?_

"_Kit…?" _

_Shippou's teary eyes turned back, staring at his closed ones. "How will it be alright…if you're not here__ with me__?" _

_Either his teary eyes or his cute pout…or maybe his simple words, no matter what it was, Kohaku felt an immediate desire to hug the small kit and comfort him. Reluctantly, he turned the kit so that he was facing him. _

"_Why?"_

_Shippou rubbed his swollen red eyes with his tiny paws, a pair of reddish eyes blinked at his closed ones. "Because….I like you…?" _

_Kohaku frowned. For as long as he had lived, he never heard it from others…except…years ago. _

"_You…like me?" _

_There was uncertainty and a hint of…disbelief in that tone. Why would anyone like him? Maybe __old __Kaede does…but a child that barely had known him for a day? _

_Shippou nodded, his tiny paws latched onto his sleeve. "Hai…I like Kohaku-sama…very much."_

_Once again, he asked__ in confusion__. "Why…?" _

_Shippou smiled and snuggled more into his arms. Kohaku never thought that his armor should be designed without the sharp metal on it, but now….maybe he should.I don't think this is a good idea as armor is made to protect not to comfort, he/she should just be more mindful when embracing the kit _

"_You're quiet…but very nice to me…when you're around…I feel very safe….and…" _

"_Yes…?" _

"_You remind me of my mommy…" _

_Without thinking, he embraced the small kit tightly but with a gentleness that he himself didn't realize he had. _

"_I like you as well…Shippou." _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_So…I take it __that __you two will be going now?" Kaede smiled watching the kitsune snuggle deeper into the inuyoukai's chest as he slept._

_Kohaku nodded, "Forgive me for bothering you today."_

_Kaede chuckled, "Don't worry. You're always welcomed here. What are you doing next then?"_

_The inuyoukai__ nodded again,__ tightening his arm around the bundle latched __on__ his person,__ "I should go to Lord Inu Taisho's castle now. He expects me to come in a few days." _

_Kaede's smile wavered a bit, "You've told me that before. But…are you okay with that?"_

_Kohaku stiffened a bit which went unnoticed by Kaede's sharp sight. "It__ i__s my lord's wish. I must do it." _

_Gently, the old miko took the much taller inuyoukai into her arms. The inuyoukai stiffened a bit but soon relaxed under her soft words. " Have a safe trip…Kagome-daughter."_

_Kohaku closed his eyes, feeling familiar warmth inside. If there were one that Kohaku trusted, it would be Kaede, his best friend, his senior, and now…his only mother. _

_Only Kaede ever called him…that name…even after all those painful years ago… _

"_I'll be back……Mother." _

_Kissing the old miko on the forehead, he let out a slight smile for her. Kaede smiled in return._

_With that, he walked out of the arms of the loving old woman toward the waiting Ah-Un. _

_It would be a long journey._

_His steps were sure, straight, and held a grace to them. _

_Far inside him, he hoped…_

_May God give Kaede more time in this cruel world._

_For h never wanted to be left alone…_

_By his loved ones…_

_A__gain…_

* * *

"Kohaku-sama…!! I see a castle there!!" Shippou's excited voice broke Kohaku from his daze. Indeed, Kohaku felt an unseen barrier a few meters before them as a dozen youkai quickly approached.

_Guardian army… _

In a mere minute, there were at least ten youkai flying and floating in the air. From their attire, they were wolf and boar youkai. One of them, obviously the leader, stated aloud, "Who are you? This is the Western Land's Castle, the living place of the Taisho's family. State your business!"

Patting Shippou's now stiff shoulder, in hope to calm the frightened kit, Kohaku answered coldly, "I'm Kohaku Higurashi, the first and only son of Lord Higurashi, Lord of the Eastern Lands. I'm here to do the given task from my Lord for Lord Inu Taisho."

The leader eyed their attire calmly and carefully, stopping for a minute on the tear drop symbol adorning Kohaku's forehead. Deciding that the inuyoukai was true in his words, the leader nodded. "Lord Inu Taisho expects you. Please come with us."

Following the army, Kohaku kept his arms around Shippou, telling him without words to behave properly. The kit satisfied him with a nod and an understanding smile on his face.

Entering the castle, they were led across the long and wide corridors and stopped before a large door that Kohaku supposed was Lord Inu Taisho's study.

A deep voice answered from inside. "Enter."

Walking inside, with Shippou following behind, Kohaku was greeted by three white - or is it silver - haired figures. Two of them stood before the desk and the other was sitting in his chair behind said desk, obviously he was Lord Inu Taisho.

"Who are you?"

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N : Chapter 4 hopefully will be up at the same time as I update My Silver Dog (chapter 7). Review please!!

- Izky


	4. The First Meeting

**A/N : **

I'm sorry for the late update!!

This little story is betaed by **Ariel. **Many thanks for u, dear!! –hugs her-

**??QUESTIONS??**

**- How often do u update?**

I'm planning to always update this little story at the same time as my other fic, My Silver Dog. Hopefully there'll be no delay again as the first 3 chapters. Usually it takes me every week at the fastest and two weeks at most, and I update on Saturday/Sunday. If the new chapter isn't up yet, please check my author profile. Thank u!

- **Is Kohaku really Kagome? Isn't he a GUY??**

Yup. Kohaku here is Kagome. But due to certain reasons, Kagome chooses to hide her real self as female and appear before everyone else as a male.

Last, enjoy!! –bows-

- Izky

**--**

**Chapter ****04 ****The ****First Meeting : 2,226 words**

**--**

Bowing low, Kohaku introduced himself, "Forgive me for my sudden appearance, my Lord. I'm Kohaku Higurashi, the first and only son of Lord Higurashi, Lord of the Eastern Lands." Stepping aside, he turned to show a somewhat calm Shippou. "And this is Shippou, a kitsune youkai that I have taken as my ward."

The sitting figure nodded, his flowing white hair was kept in high ponytail with a reddish rope. He wore black silver armor and a black kimono. There were blue strips on each side of his cheeks and a white massive tail was present behind his back, flowing across and down his back until – which Kohaku was sure - reached the floor below. "And what is your business here, Kohaku-san?" His voice was surprisingly…friendly.

Taking the scroll out of his haori, Kohaku gave it to the lord whom accepted it with a nod. "My father, Lord Higurashi, wanted me to give you this. Please accept it."

Waiting for Lord Inu Taisho's response to the scroll, Kohaku could sense two more strong auras not too far away from him. Without opening his eyes, Kohaku had no difficulty 'seeing' the two figures. It was his 'gift' upon accepting the spell years ago.

The first one, which held a curiosity and careless red aura, wore a red haori. Kohaku didn't miss the pair of white dog ears above his head. He knew Lord Inu Taisho had a hanyou as his second son. His name was…if he remembered it right…Inuyasha Taisho. His hair was white with a hint of grayish silver strands. His eyes, like usual inuyoukai, were golden. His body was nearly ten centimeters taller than himself.

And the second one…,Kohaku admitted, was the most gorgeous youkai he'd ever seen in his life. His eyes were golden…almost amber as his hair was pure silver with few white strands amongst the silver. There were two red stripes on each side of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead – signaling him as the heir of the Western Lands. He wore a white haori with a red pattern and black armor with sharp metal points on it. He was at least 6'2 tall, far taller than Kohaku. He was…no doubt about it…Sesshoumaru Taisho.

After a great effort not to drool over someone so gorgeous – _damn hormones_. Kohaku was grateful for his ability to mask his own scent and aura – thanks to Kaede – or no doubt the three youkai –okay, two youkais and a hanyou - would have smelled a slight arousal from him.

Also, thanks to Kaede's spells, he could make his more slender appearance into a more masculine one complete with heavy armor or long sleeved robe. He heard the rumors that Lord Inu Taisho's first son was gorgeous, but he didn't expect him to be…THAT gorgeous. His aura was strong and regal like Lord Inu Taisho, and held an air of indifference around him. His entire being simply screamed … _untouchable._

Sighing inside, Kohaku turned his attention back to the Lord before him. Lord Inu Taisho finished reading the scroll and nodded. "I see. I expect you to know the content of this scroll…Kohaku-san?"

Kohaku nodded. "My Lord or…my Father told me that I'm under your command for the duration of my stay, Lord Inu Taisho."

The second son, Inuyasha, obviously the loud and RUDE one, blinked. "Huh…? That old man sends his own son to be your slave, Father?"

Kohaku held back his growl, contemplating disobeying his lord's commands and kill the hanyou for his choice of words.

'_Slave...? How dare he__?'_

Surprisingly, the first son, Sesshoumaru, got to the rude hanyou first. With an amazing speed and a quick toss, Inuyasha was thrown into the wall behind then multitude of curses escaped from him. "Damn it!! What's that for, Aniki?"

Sesshoumaru sighed at the hanyou's response then bowed slightly at the now surprised Kohaku, "Forgive him, Kohaku-san. His words were …uncalled for." His voice was deep and melodious enough for any woman to drool over.

Kohaku nodded, taking a silent glance at the fuming hanyou. Giving a shake of his head, he answered in a similar tone of indifference. "That's…acceptable."

Lord Inu Taisho, who watched the entire ordeal, clapped his hands once, bringing all attention back to him. "That's enough. Sesshoumaru is right. Please accept my apology for my son's ill manner, Kohaku-san. Sometimes, he can't keep his language in check. Don't let his words get to you."

Kohaku just nodded in return.

Lord Inu Taisho nodded back and gestured for his sons to stand closer to Kohaku, introducing them. "As you see, both of them are my sons. This is Sesshoumaru, my first son and my heir. And beside him is Inuyasha, my second son."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha (although, in Inuyasha's case, reluctantly) bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Kohaku-san."

Kohaku nodded, "Nice to meet you as well. I'm Kohaku, and this is Shippou, my ward."

After introducing everyone, Lord Inu Taisho nodded again, "So…Kohaku-san. You'll live here for the time being. I'll prepare rooms for you and your ward as well."

Reluctantly, Kohaku bowed again, "Forgive me, my Lord, but I'm afraid I can't have a different room from Shippou here. He is rather...attached to me."

As a proof, the small kitsune immediately latched himself tightly onto Kohaku's left leg.

Lord Inu Taisho chuckled, surprising Kohaku (who prepared for some cold refusal at his rather selfish request), and asked at the equally surprised Shippou, "Tell me, young boy, what is Kohaku-san to you…?"

Shippou stared back bravely; there was innocence and honesty in his next words. "Kohaku-sama saved my life and I really really like him. I don't want to be alone without him."

For a second, Kohaku felt a stir of warmth hearing those honest words. He couldn't help but pat the kit's head gently, earning Shippou's smile in return.

Lord Inu Taisho nodded, a small smile found its way onto his face. "It looks like you have an admirer, Kohaku-san."

Kohaku nodded, "It's a long story. But I'll be more than happy to tell you."

Lord Inu Taisho chuckled, "You can tell us later. Alright then, you two may share a room."

"Thank you, my lord." Kohaku bowed slightly.

Lord Inu Taisho nodded again, but now, a frown marred that wise and beautiful face, "However, I'm afraid there is something that will require a change in regard to our deal, Kohaku-san."

Kohaku raised his eyebrows, "And what would that be, my Lord…?"

Lord Inu Taisho sighed. "There have been strange occurrences in my lands. An unseen enemy has attacked some of my armies and I'm afraid this matter will take all of my time."

Kohaku was silent as he processed the lord's words.

_'__So...he's basically __does __not __have __enough time to train me...__'__. _

"I'll train him, Father." A familiar deep voice responded.

Kohaku glanced at Sesshoumaru, unblinking.

'_Why would he do it? __I've never expected a cold youkai like him want to help a stranger like me...__'_

Lord Inu Taisho seemed satisfied with the response. "That's a sufficient solution, son. From this time forth, I give you the authority over Kohaku-san's presence here. He's older and stronger than you by years and he will provide you with adequate training in my stead. Do you mind, Kohaku-san…?"

Kohaku just shook his head, "If that what you wishes, I'll gladly accept it, my Lord."

Lord Inu Taisho frowned a bit at his answer, but decided to leave it. "Okay then……now, what would we do with your ward, Kohaku-san…?"

Kohaku glanced at his ward, "I'm afraid he doesn't want me to leave him, my Lord." That brought raised brows from both of the sons.

Lord Inu Taisho nodded. "That's alright. He may come with you, but should something important and dangerous occur, I'll have him back in your room."

"Thank you, my Lord."

'_Well…'_

'_Just a few days I've had my freedom……'_

'_Yet today it's taken back from me.'_

'_My life…is not mine'. _

'_As you wish, Father…'_

'_You must be satisfied, ne…?' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TWO MONTHS LATER **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -**

The gorgeous emotionless youkai walked down the empty corridor. Beside him was the same usual stiff and emotionless inuyoukai of the Eastern Lands as Inuyasha and the kit were bickering behind them. No doubt his half brother decided that the kitsune child was more entertaining than his much more silent master.

Sesshoumaru glanced shortly at the said master, the shorter inuyoukai beside him. His face mirrored nothing yet one could see a flicker of emotions whenever the kit settled himself on his shoulder or his lap. Sesshoumaru knew himself as an emotionless youkai, but as emotionless as he was, at least he could argue more with his sharp tongue or – in more special and rare cases - his temper. However, for the other emotionless inuyoukai…it seemed rather the opposite. Kohaku Higurashi, the first and only son of the Lord of Eastern lands – someday would be the lord himself, was really the epitome of coldness. As long as Sesshoumaru knew him, the inuyoukai was always polite, never disobeying orders he and his father gave, all while keeping his emotionless face on.

Sesshoumaru knew that before reaching the right age, the royal lines were expected to stay inside the barrier of their lands and castle. He or she wouldn't ever be allowed to meet the other Taiyoukai for safety concerns. Sesshoumaru himself, in his 350 years of age, had heard about the first son of Lord Higurashi, who had a black long hair, a very rare occurrence to any inuyoukai. But if he wasn't wrong (which was right then)…Lord Higurashi's deceased daughter had the same hair color as well, inheriting that characterization from her mother, Lady Makoto. Too bad both of them died in the fire decades ago as Sesshoumaru was interested to prove the rumors about the black haired beauties true.

Okay…why did his mind go there without his consent?

It was none of his business, why should he think of that then?

Sighing inside, Sesshoumaru lead the group into the huge hall, intending to train the young inuyoukai as usual.

"Prepare yourself, Kohaku."

The other inuyoukai nodded as Inuyasha and the kit walked to the safe side. It was rather an unspoken agreement that when Sesshoumaru trained the younger inuyoukai, Inuyasha must keep the small kit away so the kit's attention shifted enough such that Kohaku could focus all of his attention on training. He didn't show it himself, but Sesshoumaru knew him enough that the small kit held a special attention from the usually silent inuyoukai.

Seeing that Kohaku began to concentrate all his youki, Sesshoumaru focused his own. "Today, you will train in your true form."

The two months of training was surprisingly showing rather amazing results for Kohaku. He was very good at hand-to-hand combat, sword battle, and controlling his youki. Now, Sesshoumaru wanted to know how good the inuyoukai was in his much larger form.

All of them - except Sesshoumaru - seemed surprised. Inuyasha's curiosity, the kit's eagerness…but what seemed rather…peculiar…was Kohaku's sudden hesitation about it.

"Is there something wrong, Kohaku?" He couldn't help but want to know the reason why the sudden awkwardness that filled Kohaku's blue youki.

Kohaku seemed hesistant but managed to answer his question. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. But…I don't think my control is good enough that there is a good possibility…I could go wild."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. He knew the youkai form was …violent…but it can be controlled if one knew how. His control over the raging beast inside himself was evidence of that. After all, that was the point of this training.

'_Something is wrong here…' _

Sensing the sudden change of Kohaku's youki, Sesshoumaru was sure of something.

'_He is…lying to me'._

This information was rather surprising yet dissapointing for Sesshoumaru. As long as he stayed here, not once had Kohaku disobeyed his order or lied, and now?

Kohaku was the first and only son of Lord Higurashi, Lord of Eastern Lands. As long as he knew, Kohaku held the same cold demeanor as his father and Sesshoumaru admitted that the Lord of Eastern Lands was full of honor and regality. There was no way his first son would lie like this.

'_Unless he has his __own __reason and there is more to this…' _

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru decided. "You may not transform. However, this Sesshoumaru requires an explanation."

As he predicted, the younger inuyoukai flinched, enough for Sesshoumaru's sharp sight to see.

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I can't tell you the reason and I will accept any punishment you see fit." The inuyoukai bowed.

Sensing this wouldn't go anywhere, Sesshoumaru sighed inside. "Very well. We will train by swords then."

It was unbecoming of him to make decisions without further explanations. But he grew to respect Kohaku's choices and sensed that the younger inuyoukai would not answer any of his questions. He would put aside the youkai form training...for now anyhow.

The small grateful smile on Kohaku's face told him that he made the right choice.

'_Do not think this is the end, Kohaku.' _

And the training began.

Tbc...

A/N : Kohaku (or Kagome) certainly hides so many secrets, huh? Please review!!

**Note : Chapter 05 will be up in 2 week from now at weekend (on July 19-20th). I'm preparing for an OSCE test at the moment, so there isn't enough time for next chapter. Thank u!! **

- Izky


	5. The Strange Spell

This little story is betaed by **Ariel. –**hugs her-

Thank u for everyone who pray for me passing the exam. I've just finished two _last _exams in my third year, u can read the details in my latest chapter, chapter 7 in My Silver Dog fic – in my author note. Simply put, this August I'll go into clinic year! Yay! 8D

??**QUESTIONS??**

**- ****Can female youkai transform in your fic? Because in some, they can't**

Yes they can.

**- I wonder why she doesn't want to transform? **

The reason will be explained in later chapters. Be patient, plz. –smiles-

For now, enjoy the chapter! –bows-

- Izky

******Chapter ****05 The Strange Spell : 1,271 words**

* * *

In the library, Lord Inu Taisho was reading through books on ancient spells for humans and youkai for what seemed like hours.

It had been two months already and Inu Taisho began realizing something strange within his household, particularly regarding his recent guest, Kohaku. He didn't know much about his friend's first son and only heir, but there was definitely something odd with Kohaku, of that he was sure.

As Higurashi's best ally, Inu Taisho considered himself a friend to the cold emotionless lord. He knew from the last bit of news that Higurashi had changed much due to the death of his mate and daughter decades ago. Higurashi's smiling face turned into an emotionless mask and he spent all of his time working, never again meeting with the other lords in fellowship. Inu Taisho understood that it was Higurashi's way of coping with his loss. Hell, Inu Taisho was like that when his mate, Sesshoumaru's mother, died. He was very thankful that he met Izayoi, his second mate that bore him his second son, Inuyasha. Even though it was only a few decades ago Izayoi died trying to protect Inuyasha from dragon youkai that dared to attack his castle – his demon blood flowing inside her couldn't saved her, yet he was grateful for having the chance to be with her. He was even more grateful that Sesshoumaru accepted Inuyasha as his brother now, even though the blood running inside him was half human-half demon. It had taken years, but now he was certain that both of his sons were accepting of each other.

Back to Higurashi, the surprising news was that Higurashi had a son. Inu Taisho, once, was told that the son, Kohaku, had been in away and came back after hearing the news of his mother and sister's deaths. It was common knowledge that most of the Taiyoukai would task their first son to journey alone as soon as he reached the mature age and trained to become strong on their own. But this was not what was plaguing his mind.

The first question was why did Higurashi keep secret that he had a son? Higurashi informed him that his son was reaching the age of one hundred this year, an important event for the heir of the Eastern Lands. If Inu Taisho recalled, the knowledge about Kohaku's existence spread a month or two after the fire that took Lady Makoto and Kagome's lives. And considering Kohaku's age now, Inu Taisho concluded that he must have finished his journey at the age of fifty or so (maybe he was a few years older than Kagome) before he presently came to stay at the castle. And why, pray tell, Higurashi kept the knowledge for at least fifty years? Inu Taisho himself doubted that Higurashi would tell Kohaku's existence to others if there was no fire back then which made Kohaku return from his journey.

The question had plagued his mind, but he tried not to focus on it too much. After all, he had to respect his friend's desire for privacy in family matters. Inu Taisho had more than enough problems dealing with Western Lands after all.

He tried to act normal and accepted, with open heart, the request of his friend to train his son. However, with Kohaku's presence in his castle, he noticed more and more strange things about the boy. The strangeness increased his desire of wanting to help the Higurashi family.

Why did Kohaku keep both of his eyes closed? Inu Taisho realized that Kohaku was not blind. His eyesight was excellent for knowing and 'seeing' others rather well. Yet, as long as he stayed there, not once had Inu Taisho been able to see his eyes open. Hell, he never even blinked! In fact, Inu Taisho didn't know what color Kohaku's eyes were.

Maybe he could ask it later …

The second question, it seemed that Kohaku had trouble sleeping. Inu Taisho didn't ask him, but it was obvious that he always went out to the garden in the middle of the night. Once, he even asked him what was troubling him, and Kohaku simply said it was his habit from years ago. Inu Taisho accepted the answer, as long as it hadn't affected his training.

And the third question, the most prominent plaguing his mind, was the spell Kohaku cast on his appearance. As inuyoukai of nearly eight hundred years old allowed him to immediately sense Kohaku had a spell – a _miko ­spell _- over his appearance. Inu Taisho sensed the blue youki of Kohaku lacked something, like something restrained it to keep his youki from bursting out his body. There was a barrier that kept him from knowing what was really going on within the boy. It was much more stronger than his – or even Sesshoumaru's - spell of masking their scent. It made the inuyoukai seem like…a statue; never letting his feelings and thoughts known, he couldn't smell what Kohaku's scent was. Which was nearly impossible to do.

As long as he had known, there had been no ways to do so.

So, it was the reason why now he was reading tons of ancient books in the library. He had read for hours and found nothing.

That is, until he read the part of 'Miko's Legendary Spell.' A battered and worn sheet of paper from a very old ancient text.

_- The masking appearance spell – _

_This spell makes a mind and emotion barrier around its user. The user is able to freely let his or her thoughts, emotions and scent show without being detected by others, especially other youkai. To complete this spell one needs a miko with great ability to provide her with sacred and pure blood. This spell, also, requires the Shikon no Tama._

_However it requires a high amount of – The rest of text was missing_

Cursing inside at the missing texts and how he had to keep his sheets intact for at least a few hundred years more, Inu Taisho finally blinked at a certain word. Shikon no Tama?

Was it the pink crystal globe that held immense power and could grant every wish?

Inu Taisho was sure the crystal vanished from the earth years ago after a miko had made a wish. If he was not mistaken…the jewel should vanish when the user made a selfless wish.

However, Inu Taisho was uncertain when that happened. He wasn't interested in it for he was sure of his own strength. Nothing is worth it if it didn't come from your own strength. You must believe in yourself. He taught both of his sons that (and nearly failed for Inuyasha finding Shikon no Tama as so fascinating thing). When did it happen…fifty years ago? Or sixty? He couldn't remember…

With a sigh, he closed the book, not intending to add any more headaches.

It seemed the best and fastest way to solve the mystery was asking Kohaku.

He needed to ask Kohaku soon what spells he used and what his reason were.

After all, to gain an ally, you should know him well.

Kohaku would be a worthy ally for the Western Lands, that's if he could prove Kohaku trustworthy and loyal first.

He didn't doubt the strength of his two sons. They two were strong, admirable, fast, and thought carefully (although Inuyasha was lacking in the last one). But still, he preferred to have Kohaku as an ally.

Especially considering his most recent problem of needing more men and he needed those men to deal with a new threat.

The new threat concerning a certain hanyou…

_Naraku…_

.

.

.

* * *

Tbc …

A/N : Review please!! Chapter 6 will be up hopefully next weekend! – Izky


	6. The Sleepless Night

Thanks again to **Ariel **for betaing this fic.

**??QUESTIONS??**

- **how is it that Kohaku can walk around and stuff if his eyes are always closed? **

Just say a certain mysterious spell helps him for that. I would explain it in later chapters, but not now.

**- so kagome is kohaku?**

Yippie.

**- I think its funny how Inu Taisho has the time to look up anchient scrolls but not train Kagome...Kinda funny No?...**

Sadly he had been very busy thanks to a certain hanyou. And here I'd like to think that he prefer to observe anything's going on in his own castle and Kohaku's problem was only one of the many problems he had to endure every day.

**- When will they find out Kagome AKA Kohaku... is a GIRL??**

Mmm...not for a while, dear. At least until a few more chapters.

**- Why did Kagome/Kohaku have her eyes closed? Is it because they're the same color of her mother and 'dead sister'?**

It's one of the greatest mysteries in this fic. Lol. But u can find ur answer in this chapter – I think.

**- So the hanyou, Naraku is still alive eh??**

Yup.

**- But is it that when Kohaku(or Kagome) changes into his/her real form, that it shows she's a female? Is that why (s)he won't change into his/her real form?**

Yippie. Kohaku admitted it himself in this chapter. Read it! –winks-

Wow...so many questions... Alright, for now, enjoy the story!

- Izky

**Chapter ****06 ****The ****Sleepless Night : 1,650 words**

* * *

"_Mother!! Who is she…!?" The teenage Kagome ran toward the fight, intending to help her mother, Lady Makoto, with the crazy dark miko, Tsubaki._

"_Kagome, help him!!" Her mother, wounded, was __jumping away from the battle field __with what seemed like a crying human boy in her wounded left arm. Quickly, she threw the boy into Kagome's arms. _

_Catching the boy in her arms, __K__agome looked up to find her mother already returned to fighting with sword with the dark miko. _

"_You won't survive from this Tsubaki, you bitch!!" The laughter of __T__subaki rang about the forest, shaking the lands with unspeakable dark power. _

_Kagome, who was still holding the boy, was confused. She wanted to help her mother, however, she knew she had to take the boy to a safe place. "Mother!!" She cried as Tsubaki succeeded in slashing her mother's arm. _

"_Kagome! Take the boy out of this area. NOW!!" _

_Lady __M__akoto's figure changed slowly into a enormous black dog with blue eyes. Her fangs lengthened and thick greenish saliva covered the land below Tsubaki's feet. _

_Without being told twice, Kagome did what her mother told her and ran with the fastest speed she could gather. _

_The last thing she heard was her mother's cry of rage and Tsubaki's laughter in the air. _

* * *

Kohaku awoke out of breath as his eyes opened for an instant.

Brushing the sweat from his damp hair, he looked around, relieved that at least he didn't wake Shippou who slept on the next bed.

'_That damn dream again…'_

Taking a deep breath, Kohaku rose from bed and tightened the black robe around him. He knew no sleep would come to him after this. And it was still in the middle of the night.

'_Maybe I should take a walk in the garden…again.'_

Taking silent steps, he walked out of his chamber and went to the garden. He headed toward the garden located farthest away from most of the activities of the castle. It contained a small stream and was surrounded by flowers and small bushes. It was his favorite place within the castle. It smelled of flowers and many natural scents that usually could relaxed him. He often went there if he couldn't sleep in the night.

Which was every night.

No matter what day it was, he always dreamed the same thing.

His past.

_Her _past.

He forgot what restful sleep meant for him - always waking in the middle of the night. Even after many years, he couldn't sleep like a normal person. He slept for three or four hours, then wake up from the same dream, the same past.

Fortunately, youkai didn't require much sleep.

He knew that the other residents were aware of his waking up in the middle of the night – particularly Lord Inu Taisho…and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was too much of a heavy sleeper to know what's going on in the middle of the night.

Even through his masking spell, he was sure that both of them knew of his sleepless nights.

Lord Inu Taisho asked him once why he hadn't gotten much sleep, but he said it was a habit since long ago. And Sesshoumaru…well…the gorgeous inuyoukai even sometimes accompanied him during the night. Kohaku didn't know why, but it felt easier to act and talk around the others at night, even Sesshoumaru's silent company was oddly…pleasant.

However, he thanked both of them for not asking more. It seemed they were considerate enough to let him have his privacy.

But this morning's event…

"_Today, you will train in your true form." _

"_Is there something wrong, Kohaku?" _

"_Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. But…I don't think my control is good enough that there is a good possibility…I could go wild." _

He knew he disobeyed a direct order from Sesshoumaru, the one who lead his training in the Western Lands.

Yet he didn't expect the inuyoukai to leave him unpunished.

Should he thank him then?

He didn't know.

When Sesshoumaru said the training would be to control his youkai, he knew he would have a problem. He couldn't hide this fact forever.

The fact that he was…in reality…a _female. _

An inuyoukai _female. _

Thanks to Kaede's spells, he could mask all of _her_ appearances as a male with masculine figure.

He could hide in his humanoid form…but not in his youkai one.

He knew…if he transformed into his youkai form, everything would be revealed. These past decades, he could avoid turning into his youkai form. His fighting skills were good enough that he didn't have to transform.

'_As if the Lord would let me…' _

Kohaku smirked. He was so used to calling his own father 'the Lord' that he nearly forgot how to call him father. He just used that nick name for business. And he couldn't help but wince inside every time he had to use it.

'_And I can count how many times I called him that with my fingers. What a good son I have been…' _

He let a soft chuckle escape.

"Is that a chuckle or is this Sesshoumaru mishearing this night?"

A familiar deep voice sent a shiver down Kohaku's body, but he tried not to show it. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Sesshoumaru's youki move closer.

'_When did he come here?' _

Turning around to see the source of the voice, Kohaku bowed slightly. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hnn."

Sesshoumaru just walked closer until he stood beside him. Their height difference was more obvious at this position. Kohaku just barely reached Sesshoumaru's chin. "Sleepless night again, Kohaku?"

Kohaku nodded, letting the night wind brush his cheek. "I hope my being here is not disturbing you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Somehow, in these two months of living here, Kohaku felt much closer to the emotionless inuyoukai beside him. Maybe the reason was because they held the same indifference and emotionless mask.

Maybe.

Still, whatever the reason was, he held a great respect for him. He was sure that despite that emotionless face of him, Sesshoumaru would be a great lord to replace his father someday.

Sesshoumaru just looked up to the stars in response. "No, it is not."

Kohaku followed the direction of Sesshoumaru's eyes, enjoying the breathtaking view of starry night. He didn't ask why he was here but was grateful to have his presence beside him. He didn't know why, but sometimes Sesshoumaru would come to the garden in the night as he did. And…secretly, Kohaku enjoyed the long night they stood there, talking and enjoying the night view.

"The sight is rather pleasing." Came Sesshoumaru's voice.

Kohaku chuckled a bit, "I would say so…"

'_Yes, it was a beautiful sight…' _

"You did it again."

Kohaku raised his eyebrow, turning his head to stare at the inuyoukai. "Excuse me…?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned back to his closed ones and Kohaku felt sudden warmth growing inside his stomach.

'_Damn it…! Concentrate will you!'? _

"You chuckled. Twice, in fact."

The amused tone in Sesshoumaru's voice nearly made Kohaku blink. "I did?"

Sesshouaru nodded, looking back to the stars above. "Yes. I believe you never did that before…except beside when the kit is present."

Kohaku just raised his eyebrows. As realization seeped in.

'_Well…now I just realize it. What he said is true…' _

'_Still…I didn't know Sesshoumaru noticed those things…' _

Hearing nothing from the other, Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare at him. "You are…rather fond of the kit."

Kohaku blinked inside.

'_Is that so obvious? Well…now that I have noticed it, I never can hold my emotion in check when around the kit with the adorable puppy eyes… _

'_Damn the cute ones…'_

Sighing inside, he just said, "He is…different. He is still young."

'_I…can't let him be left alone after all that has happened to him.' _

'_I don't know why…but…' _

'_I never want to see his tears again.' _

"He will be a strong youkai."

Kohaku nodded, feeling the tip of his mouth turn up a bit. "Yes. He will."

He didn't realize a pair of amber eyes staring straight at the flicker of emotions on his face.

"Kohaku."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama…?" As he turned his head to the other awaiting a response.

"Why do you close them?"

Both of them knew what 'them' referred to. No need to pretend.

Either due to the gentleness of the night wind the shining stars above, Kohaku found himself more relax and could answer the question with ease.

"Because…no one would like it."

The other inuyoukai only blinked, the curiosity went unmissed in his tone. "Why?"

Kohaku shook his head and simply said. "My…father instructed me to do so. His words are, after all, commands for me."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at his words. "I take it…you two are not close."

Kohaku stiffened a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. "Forgive me. My assumption is rather…forward."

'_No…' _

"No."

"No?"

Kohaku turned his head away to the night above. "You're right. We aren't …"

'_That's right…' _

'_Why would he care about a son who will never get his approval?' _

'_We're not close.' _

Quickly, he turned away from the night view, bowing slightly at his companion. "Forgive me…I think I should retire to my chamber. Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Without waiting for an answer, Kohaku left the still silent inuyoukai.

'_Damn…why did I tell him that…? We're only acquaintances…nothing more.' _

"Maybe your father has a reason."

That deep voice nearly made him stop in his tracks.

'_Reason…?'_

_Maybe…just maybe… _

'_His reason is…' _

Without turning around, he softly answered.

"And maybe…that reason is me."

'_He would never care…' _

" …it always be me…"

With that, he resumed his course, leaving the cold inuyoukai on his own.

.

.

.

Tbc …

* * *

A/N: For u all who aren't satisfied with how short each chapter is, I'll tell u that I'm rather concentrate at my other more complex and longer fic, **My Silver Dog **at the moment. So I'm sorry because this's the best I can do without lowering the quality of this fic. Hope u understand! –bows-

Next chapter will be filled with some actions. _Finally! _Until next weekend!

- Izky


	7. The Rescuing

**--**

**Chapter ****07 ****The ****Rescuing : 1,263 words**

**--**

The cold wind blew against his face, making him unconsciously grip his palm tighter. He was flying with his cloud as Sesshoumaru did. Not far away from them, his loyal dragon, Ah-Un flew with as Shippou and Inuyasha rode on his back.

"Feh…this inspection thing is boring." Inuyasha grunted, he was sitting with his legs crossed and looking above to the blue sky.

Sesshoumaru just raised his eyebrow. "If you do not want, little brother, you may go back to the castle."

Inuyasha yawned. "Nah…the castle is boring. I would rather go out than stay in that damn place for the whole day…"

Shippou, sat before the hanyou and blinked. "But…'that damn place' is your home, Inuyasha. You can't say that about your own home or you'll be leaving the place, right Kohaku-sama?"

Kohaku, who had been silent along the journey, finally spoke. "Forgive me, Inuyasha-sama. But…Shippou has a point."

Inuyasha grunted, a slight blush on his face. "Feh! So what? I'm bored…so I came with you all, that's it."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You could have said whatever, little brother."

"Damn you! Aniki! Stop teasing me!!"

"Whatever, little brother."

"Feh."

Kohaku sighed inside. Let the brothers bicker as usual.

All, except Shippou, were tasked by Lord Inu Taisho to patrol the Western Lands borders today. It was an unusual task for Kohaku. Usually, the order was only for Sesshoumaru – and sometimes Inuyasha - yet today Lord Inu Taisho ordered all of them to go. He said that the more people did it, the faster it would be done. And now, they were in route back to the castle, after hours of borders patrolling.

Taking a glance at the giggling kit in Inuyasha's lap, Kohaku couldn't help but feel that the small kit was more open and closer to the hanyou since their first encounter two months ago. Maybe it was their same open nature that helped them become closer to each other. The kit still latched tightly onto his leg when he had the chance though. Kohaku wanted to leave the kit in castle when he left for to patrol, but Shippou insisted on going as well. He really had no choice when facing those puppy eyes. After all, what harm would it be?

Apparently, the kit was getting under his skin.

And, it seemed that the two brothers were as well.

In two months, Kohaku began to feel more relaxed around the two brothers, even with Lord Inu Taisho. Sometimes he could even feel smiles nearly escape them. The atmosphere around the castle…as cold as it was…Kohaku felt…_welcomed_ here. It was a very different feeling from that of his own house.

'_I can't call it 'home' without pain…even after all these years…' _

'_And here?' _

'_Only two months and I feel like I have been staying here for years…' _

'_Why?' _

Taking another glance at the gorgeous and emotionless inuyoukai, Kohaku could feel the tip of his mouth lift a bit.

'_Maybe…' _

'_Having friends __is__ not bad at all...__'_

"There is dark youki two miles from here." The sudden seriousness in Sesshoumaru's voice broke Kohaku from his daze.

Focusing his sense, Kohaku frowned. Indeed, there was something dark ahead them.

He sniffed the air. "I smell…human blood…and dirt. There are hundreds of youkai. Let's go."

In seconds they flew faster toward the place. Sesshoumaru in the lead as Kohaku was after him, Inuyasha and Shippou soon followed.

After what seemed like seconds, they could finally see what happened. Below there was an open field where, what it seemed like, there was a fight between hundreds of youkai and three figures in the middle, obviously pressed on the disadvantage.

Sesshoumaru stated in a clear cold voice, silencing the whole battle in mere seconds. "I am Sesshoumaru Taisho, the son of Lord Inu Taisho, the lord of this land. If you value your pathetic lives, stop this nonsense and leave this place."

The hundreds of youkai roared in rage, obviously ignoring the warning. They flew straight toward the group in the air with intent to kill.

Drawing his sword, Kohaku shouted. "Ah-Un! Take Shippou away from here!"

The dragon obeyed, flying away from the battleground as Inuyasha jumped off his back to join the battle.

"Feh! I won't miss out on the fun! " He snarled as he slashed the incoming youkai with his claws.

Sesshoumaru drew one of his swords, Toukijin, when Inuyasha drew his as well, which immediately transformed into a large fang, Tetsusaiga. Both slashed the youkai surrounding them with amazing power.

Kohaku realized that the battle was under the control of the two brothers, so he flew down to the three figures on the ground. Two humans and a fire cat youkai.

The three of them were obviously tired and couldn't do much at his approach. The large fire cat hissed with pain due to the gash on her stomach, but she still had enough strength to growl at the incoming inuyoukai and guard the human. Kohaku wondered if he had ever met another fire cat youkai with this appearance before. The others, two humans, were male and female. The unconscious woman wore a fitting black kimono which were common to youkai exterminators. The other, obviously a monk, was kneeling protectively before the woman with his left hand ready in fight.

Kohaku frowned when the monk, whose robe filled by his own blood, said in strangled voice. "Leave…or I will suck you into this …void in my hand."

Kohaku didn't need to be told twice as he was fully aware of some dark power filling the left palm of the monk. He would think his next act carefully.

With an emotionless tone, he spoke. "Put aside your will to fight, monk. We're not here to fight you."

'_Unless there is a good reason to do so…'_

The monk blinked as he stilled for a moment. "What do you want then…?"

Looking to the sky, where the fight between theTaisho brothers and youkai, he chanted and a blue kekkai formed around the three that lay battered. "I must go help my comrades. This barrier should protect you all from harm."

With that, not noticing the surprised look from the monk, Kohaku flew away, intending to help Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Noticing that both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fought well, the youkai were beginning to be too much for them. At this rate, they wouldn't be home by dawn. He contemplated what to do to help the situation.

'_What should I do…?' _

Realizing that neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha could take their attention away from the youkai. He supposed…he could let some of his power out without their knowing.

'_I have to try…' _

Taking a deep breath, he chanted a spell in his mind.

'_The power inside me, may you give this Kagome the strength. Call this soul to be free!! _

In an instant, a blue glow lit from Kohaku's body. Keeping his power tamed, he managed to shout to the two brothers, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Inuyasha-sama! Get out of the battle! Quickly!"

However, both of them were too engaged in battle and couldonly see the inuyoukai. Seeing the question in their eyes, Kohaku decided to take the risk.

'_There'll is no time! Then the only way is…'_

Forcing a small amount of his power out, he managed to make two kekkai that immediately surrounded the brothers. The youkai surrounding them tried to break the kekkai, but no avail.

"Water souls of this land. I, the one granted her wish, ask for your power. Give these filthy youkai their deaths!" His body glowed more as he clapped his hands twice.

"Now!"

Tbc...

A/N :

Sorry for the late update and short chapter! The next hopefully will be better and longer! –bows-

- Izky


	8. The New Acquitances

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter ****08 ~ The New Acquitances : 2,105 words**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Water souls of this land. I, the one granted her wish, ask for your power. Give these filthy youkai their deaths!" His body glowed more as he clapped his hands twice. _

"_Now!"_

Suddenly, there was a quake, shaking all above it. As soon as it ceased, rain poured down hard, wetting anything on the ground. Strangely, the rain fell only in the area of battle, falling hard onto the battle ground from the thunderous sky above. All of the youkai roared in pain as their bodies melted away till nothing remained but the acid filled rain. After minutes that seemed like hours, the rain stopped.

Kohaku stood tiredly. His closed eyes scanned the battle area. There was no youkai remains on the battleground. The glow from his body died out and he fell to his knees. Forcing himself to kneel properly, he removed the kekkai.

"Wow!! Kohaku! You kick some ass, man! I didn't know you could do that rain thing!!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping down and running toward him as his older brother walked gracefully towards him as well.

"You did well, Kohaku." The silver haired inuyoukai nodded, looking at him. "Are you hurt?"

Kohaku shrugged, brushing sweat from his forehead. "I'm alright. I rarely ever use my power so much."

Inuyasha blinked. "Are you sure? You seem pale…"

Reluctantly, he stood up. "I'm alright, Inuyasha-sama. Now…we should see to the humans there." He pointed to the three figures on the ground not far away from them.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow. "It was obvious the youkai attacked them. What were they doing to have hundreds of youkai attack?"

Inuyasha was the first to approach said group, squatting before them. "Hey…they're unconscious. What should we do to them?"

Kohaku walked with Sesshoumaru beside him, approaching them. Slowly, he kneeled before the three figures.

'_Remember…Kagome…' _

"They're wounded and dying. We must save them." He said.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow. "This Sesshoumaru refuses to use his sword on humans that he does not know."

Kohaku sighed quietly. True. As close as he was to Sesshoumaru, Kohaku knew better than to ask him to save humans. Taisho brothers were kind enough to consider him their friend, but it would be too much to ask Sesshoumaru to use Tenseiga on these humans. After all, it was common knowledge that the Western Lands protected all who resided within its borders but didn't bother to socialize with them, much less save their lives.

'_So different from the Eastern Lands…' _

Inuyasha sniffed a bit, "Well…if we let them, they would die in…at least an hour or so."

Taking a deep breath, Kohaku decided it. "I will do it myself then."

"What!? You can't be serious!?" Inuyasha blinked as he gave a confused look to Kohaku.

"Kohaku." Sesshoumaru sternly stared at him, prompting him to explain. He shook his head as his headache grew. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama. I'll explain later."

Seeing both of them nod, Kohaku focused some of his blue energy on the unconscious forms. Slowly, the wounds healed and their bodies glowed softly. Their blood washed vanished and in minutes, their breathing was normal again. Kohaku ignored the now more growing and pressing headache.

Seconds later, their eyes opened. Groans were heard as they tried to sit up.

"Where am…I?" Said the monk as he sat up slowly. Realization quickly dawned when he saw three unmoving youkai in front of him.

"You all…Sango! Kirara! Hold on…!" The monk scrambled to his female companion whom groaned in response as the fire cat growled threateningly at the unknown youkai.

"Uh…what happened? Oh my God…you two are safe!!" Immediately the woman hugged both of their necks, very happy to see them well after the ordeal they faced a moment ago.

Kohaku coughed, drawing the attention back to him. "As interesting as this reunion is, I would like to inquire about the circumstances of your attack by the youkai."

The humans nodded as the woman quickly removed hers arm from the monk's neck, obviously embarassed by her action. The monk sheepishly answered. "Uh…before that, I'm Miroku, a wandering monk. This is Sango, a youkai exterminator. And beside her is Kirara, her youkai pet. We are thankful for your help earlier."

A flicker of emotions crossed Kohaku's face.

'_Kirara? Could it be?' _

Inuyasha grunted at the monk's words. "Feh…to be saved by youkai. What a day it is, huh?"

"What did you say?" The woman, known as Sango, a temperamental one, was ready to use her boomerang to beat Inuyasha's head. Kohaku interrupted her action by as he coughed.

"Forgive him, Sango-san. Inuyasha-sama is ill-mannered, please don't let his words get you. " Kohaku stated calmly.

The youkai exterminator, surprised by this admission from the inuyoukai , blushed and stuttered, forgetting her anger. "That's…okay, inuyoukai-san."

Kohaku silently glanced at Sesshoumaru, asking for permission to take lead in the conversation, but as usual Sesshoumaru remained silent and watched. Taking it as a permission to continue on, Kohaku introduced his party. "This is Sesshoumaru Taisho, the first son of Lord InuTaisho, the Lord of Western Lands. Beside him is his brother, Inuyasha Taisho, Lord Inu Taisho's second son. And I'm Kohaku Higurashi, the first son and only son of Lord Higurashi, Lord of Eastern Lands. We were patrolling when we sensed the battle. The rest you know it already."

The monk, Miroku, bowed slightly as did Sango in their sitting position, "It's our honor to meet you all . Thank you for saving all of us. It's…rather surprising to see youkai who are kind enough to do that."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru grunted at this statement.

Suddenly, the fire cat youkai, who was silent during the whole exchange, walked up to Kohaku, much to everyone's surprise, licked Kohaku's cheek in a friendly manner.

Sango, horrified by her pet's behavior, immediately spoke. "Forgive her, Kohaku-san. Kirara. Get back here!"

However, Kirara purred lowly, still licking the Kohaku's, much to the monk and youkai exterminator's horror.

Kohaku remained silent and, to the surprise of both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, smiled. It was a tiny smile but nevertheless a smile. His emotionless façade melted away when he chuckled next.

"So….you're really THAT Kirara then… "Petting its fur, Kohaku felt a sudden warmth at seeing his old companion.

'_It has been a long time, Kirara.' _

'_It's nice to meet up with an old friend…sometimes.' _

"Shit…Kohaku …you're SMILING!" Inuyasha stuttered, uncertain about what he saw. As long as he knew the cold inuyoukai, not once had he seen any emotions other than amusement and indifference. And now…he just SMILED!?

Sesshoumaru grunted in agreement.

Miroku and Sango blinked, momentaryly lost in the handsome inuyoukai's smile. Slowly, Miroku said. "Your smile is very handsome, Kohaku-sama."

Kohaku chuckled. "Thank you, Miroku-san." His hands continued to pet the fur of the cat, and in return earned a purr of contentment.

Sango blinked again. "How…how do you know her, Kohaku-sama? I've never known Kirara to have an acquaintance such as you…I mean…"

Kohaku sighed, obviously everyone had questions for him about either Kirara him saving humans, or his display of power from earlier.

"Looks like we'll be having a long talk. We should choose a place then?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Looking into the darkened sky, he frowned.

'_This is going to be a long afternoon…indeed.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gathering in an empty hut found near the battleground, the group sat in silence. Kohaku sat with Kirara, now in her smaller form, much to Sango's dismay, curled up in his lap. He was facing the others who just gathered around him, except for Sesshoumaru who refused to leave his side for reasons Kohaku didn't bother to find out.

"So…what is it that you want to know?" Kohaku began.

Sango coughed as she asked the question that had plagued her mind. "How…did you meet Kirara, Kohaku-san? You two seem…rather close to each other."

'_Very close in fact.' _Kohaku mused.

Brushing Kirara's soft fur, Kohaku nodded and spoke. "She had accompanied me years ago…and she is _still _one of my…closest friends."

As if in understanding, Kirara purred again. Sango nodded in understanding as Kohaku nodded back.

Neither of them realized the strange look coming from the silver haired inuyoukai or Inuyasha's confused glance towards his older brother.

Miroku blinked. "Forgive me, Kohaku-sama. May I ask, why you two parted then? To my knowledge, Kirara has been in youkai exterminator village for quite some time."

Kohaku shook his head, "It's…complicated. There was an unexpected event back then that forced me and Kirara to part. I would rather not talk about it if you do not mind."

'_Yes…I lost everything then…even Kaede couldn't come those days…' _

Feeling Kohaku's sudden stiffness, Kirara licked his hand in concern. "I'm alright, Kirara."

Miroku bowed slightly. "Forgive me for asking it. It was merely my curiosity, Kohaku-sama."

Kohaku nodded. "Are there anymore questions, Miroku-san?"

Miroku stared at his closed eyes and nodded. "This is the question that concerns me most. Why did you save us? No offence, but it is unusual for youkai, especially inuyoukai like you, Kohaku-sama."

Inuyasha joined in. "Yeah…Kohaku. Why did you save them? I've never known you capable of caring for humans…"

With a fleeting look toward Sesshoumaru's, Kohaku saw him nod, allowing him a to continue. He didn't know why, but it felt…wrong conversing without Sesshoumaru's input.

Kohaku sighed silently and started explaining. "All of you are aware of my title, I'm Kohaku Higurashi, the first and only son of the Lord of Eastern Land. Maybe some of you know already about the affection we, the royal line of the Eastern Lands, harbor for humans in our land."

Sango's eyes widened in realization, "That's right. I've heard that the Eastern Lands heavily protect their human population. My grandfather, told me once that youkai and humans live peacefully together in the Eastern Lands."

Kohaku stiffened, it went unnoticed due to his stoicism. "Very true, Sango-san."

Miroku raised a brow. "Forgive me, Kohaku-sama. If I'm not mistaken, there are some unspoken tensions in the Eastern Land. And that knowledge …should be changed."

Gripping his haori tighter, Kohaku nodded again. "That's…true, Miroku-san."

"So … how…?"

"Enough, houshi." The cold and deep voice stopped conversation. All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru, who just sat quietly beside Kohaku. His amber eyes could nearly pierce death itself.

"Your are treading a dangerous path. Even though he will let you, does not mean this Sesshoumaru will do so."

Sesshoumaru touched a confused Kohaku on his shoulder and rose to leave the hut. "Come, Kohaku. This Sesshoumaru wishes to have a word with you...alone."

Kohaku raised his brow at the sudden command, but nevertheless followed the other inuyoukai, putting Kirara down in a silent apologetic way. "Forgive me...minna. I'll be back shortly. Excuse us."

After both inuyoukai left, all let a breath they unknowingly held.

"Woah...I didn't know Sesshoumaru could be that _rude._" Inuyasha blinked at the closed door.

Miroku coughed. "I should not have asked those questions, please forgive me, Inuyasha-sama. I wasn't aware of Kohaku-sama's.....sensitivity to the subject. I will apologize to him as well."

Inuyasha snorted at the monk's politeness. "Keh! Don't worry about it! Kohaku is too well mannered and nice, not your fault that you can't sense his unease. He guards his emotions too tightly for his own good. But maybe you should ask for Sesshoumaru's. I've rarely seen this side of him."

Sango, whose lap was once again used by Kirara, merely smiled at his explanation. "I think Sesshoumaru-sama cares for Kohaku-san. They seem close."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Well...yeah. Maybe because both of them have that damn emotionless facade. Hell, no one besides Kohaku wants to be around Sesshoumaru's for long. I know that half brother of mine has his good side and all, but really...who the hell wants to around him that much??"

Miroku raised his eyebrow at this. "Forgive me, Inuyasha-sama. But...are they close friends? I've gotten impression that they are. Very close in fact. It seems that Sesshoumaru-sama has a better understanding of Kohaku-sama than any one."

Inuyasha grinned. "You can say that, monk. Kohaku is supposed to work under Sesshoumaru. But looking at them now, I think there's more to it."

Kirara purred in agreement.

And before they realized it, the four of them, two humans, one hanyou, and one youkai, were gossiping about the two absent inuyoukai like old friends.

Tbc.....

A/N :

As usual.....'m sorry for the VERY late update!! –bows- Hope u like it & review!!

- Izky


	9. The Closer Bond

A/N : Yay..!! It's only a month after the last chapter this time.... Pray for me please... XP

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter ****09 ~ The Closer Bond : 1,054 words**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Following Sesshoumaru's lead, Kohaku wasn't sure what was going on inside the silver haired inuyoukai.

'_Why did he do that? I mean...he could have let him question me and I wo__uld__n't__ have__ mind__ed__. And where are we going anyway?__'_

"Kohaku."

Looking up, Kohaku realized that they stopped at a small stream. He stopped shortly beside the older inuyoukai. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"The fight and the talk. I will not have you repeat that again." It wasn't a request or question. It was a command.

Kohaku raised his eyebrows. "Sesshoumaru-sama...?"

Eventually Sesshoumaru turned to look at him and Kohaku's heart nearly stopped by the intensity of golden amber eyes.

"I forbid you to sacrifice yourself like that again. You're under my command and my protection. I will not let any harm come to those work under me. This Sesshoumaru will not let it."

Kohaku could feel his heart beat quicken at the not-so-subtle-caring words. '_Damn it... down girl....He only pays attention to his subordinate....nothing more, that's all._

Okay..... about the fight. It was the only thing he could think of at that time. Maybe it wasn't a good idea – trying to do it alone and spending nearly all of his strength at that. Maybe Sesshoumaru was angry about the possibility of losing an inuyoukai under his command. But the way he said it....Kohaku couldn't help but shiver at the commanding tone of the older inuyoukai. At the moment, the younger inu-youkai understood exactly why Sesshoumaru was the heir of the Western Land.

He only could nodded. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Looking to the emotionless face, Kohaku could feel a flicker of..._something..._inside those amber eyes.

"Your father was wrong."

"Huh...?" He blinked, too confused and... _frightened.._to do anything but stare at his eyes.

"You have excellent eyes."

Hearing that, a sudden realization dawned upon the younger inuyoukai.

_I....open__ed__ my eyes....__in front of__ SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!?/_

Sesshoumaru's lips lifted up a bit at the corner.

'_Alright.....I must be dreaming now....Sesshoumaru-sama is SMILING..... Hells is freezing by now.__'_

Patting the shorter inuyoukai on his head as he would do a child, Sesshoumaru finally nodded, his face back to the emotionless face it was. "You did well today. I hope you can keep it up, Kohaku."

There was a hint of pride inside that seemingly emotionless tone, Kohaku realized.

Feeling his lips lifted up for the second time that day, Kohaku nodded. "I will. And thank you. Sesshoumaru-sama."

Nodding in response tothe other's answer, Sesshoumaru turned his back and walked back to the hut. "Good. Let's go."

Kohaku chuckled at the instant indifference the other inuyoukai presented before him. "As you wish...Sesshoumaru-sama."

'_Maybe....just maybe....__'_

'_He cares more than I realize....__'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After some apologies from Miroku, Kohaku's reassurement, and Sesshoumaru's indifferent grunts, they all began to talk more openly. Sesshoumaru situated himself, as usual, beside Kohaku, at the corner of the hut when the younger inuyoukai engaged himself in conversation.

"So...what were you doing before you arrived earlier, Kohaku-sama?" Miroku asked again.

"We were patrolling the Western Lands borders. I, Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Shi-"

And it was at that time he remembered the small kitsune and his loyal dragon.

'_Oh shit!! I forget where they__ a__re now! Shippou, Ah-Un!!__'_

Sesshoumaru seemed to know his thoughts as he stated. "Ah-Un must have returned the kitsune to the castle safely."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I know."

Deciding that it wouldn't be worth it to deny it, Kohaku simply accepted. "If you say so..."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango whispered to each other.

"It seems that something changed between them."

"Kohaku doesn't normally talk like that...."

"Uh...huh...and Sesshoumaru-san let it...."

Kohaku coughed, aware of what they were talking about. "It's already dark outside. Should we be going back to the castle, Sesshoumaru-sama? Inuyasha-sama?"

Everyone noticed the darkening sky from the opened window. Indeed, it was night time already.

Sango frowned at the realization, "Great....and we still haven't found Naraku...."

Miroku grinned at her impatient frown. "Don't worry, dear Sango. We'll find him soon...." And his hand travelled south....

"HENTAI!!!"

-PLAK!!-

Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha blinked at Miroku's unconscious form sprawled on the floor before them.

Kohaku raised an eyebrow, kneeling before the fallen figure of the monk. "Sango-san...is he alright?"

Sango shrugged, a blush on her cheeks. "His hand is cursed to.... inappropriately touch any woman we cross paths with. I simply deal with it by slapping him. Don't worry, it wasn't that hard..."

Inuyasha snickered at the exchange. "Damn! Is he really a monk?"

All chuckled, even Kohaku had his lips lifted a bit.

Except one person of course....

"Did you just say Naraku?" Sesshoumaru's serious tone ended the chuckling instantly.

Sango blinked. "Yes, I did."

Inuyasha and Kohaku turned in question to the older inuyoukai. "What does Naraku have to do with anything?"

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Sango, ignoring the question. "What reason do you have for finding this Naraku?"

Sango's eyes hardened at the question. "He's the hanyou who killed all of those who resided in my village and the one who has cursed Miroku's hand. We have been traveling for months looking for him."

Kohaku frowned as his question remain unanswered by the silent inuyoukai. "Sesshoumaru-sama? If I may ask, who's this Naraku?"

He believed that he heard that name mentioned somewhere in the castle before...

Sesshoumaru turned to him, frowning, not answering his question. "It seems that the monk and the taijiya may have more useful information than we expected. We will go back and discuss this with Father."

Kohaku nodded and turned back to Sango and the now conscious Miroku. "Forgive us, Sango-san, Miroku-san. I'm afraid we will be taking you two along with Kirara to the castle of the Western Lands. I hope you don't mind."

Sango frowned at his sudden request. "You're not....in league with Naraku, are you?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "This Sesshoumaru assures you, Naraku is an enemy of the Western Lands and the other lands as well."

Miroku smiled and bowed slightly at the youkai. "Then we feel honored to help with anything we can do. As long as our goals are the same of course."

"Good. Let's go."

Tbc....

A/N : Until next time!! ^___^ - Izky


	10. News from blueiceland, the Author

**Indonesia, July 27th, 2012**

**Dear all,**

**Since my last update on 2011, I've received many emails and reviews asking for updates of my stories. I'm very very sorry that I haven't had any chances to respond to all of you, awesome and loyal readers (and beta-readers) that still follow and enjoy my badly written (in grammar aspect, sorry) fanfics.**

**Through this, I'd like to tell you that I'm afraid that I can't give you a definite answer regarding my fics status. As you knew (or just know now), I've graduated as a doctor since last 2010 and been working and preparing for my next education. And on last June, I passed my residency selection exam and I'll begin my Specialis Training Program as Pulmonologist in University of Indonesia this August. My usual hectic days would be more hectic by now, and of course - busy real life is a hell for growing muses and writing fics as we all realize :(**

**Because of that, I'll need to take a TEMPORARY break from writing fics from all fandoms, either Naruto, FF, Inuyasha, and others. I won't say PERMANENT break because I've grown up with these fandoms and maybe my muse will be back in time. Pray for me please.**

**Thank you for all of you who still follow and wait for the continuation of these stories. And for my beta-readers (or my EX-ones, I suppose), I'm very sorry to make you all wait for me. I really thank you for all your hard works till now.**

**I deeply apologize that I can't keep up with all of your expectations and eager responses and opinions. My only hope is you still like, love and enjoy these stories even when the author is a complete moron who can't manage her time in real life and fandom. Thank you for your kind attention, guys. :) **

**Sincerely yours,**

**blueiceland (or Izky, MD)**

**A pulmonologist wanna-be**


End file.
